


Make a wish

by Sternenstaub



Series: Arranged marriage AU [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon typical mention of naked people and orgies, Djinni & Genies, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Traveling, Yennefer Negative, allusions to cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: The adventure starts, Rinde calls for a witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Arranged marriage AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922194
Comments: 41
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

They'd been at the keep for just a few weeks, married life suited Jaskier and Geralt both. Warm food, soft beds and lots of kisses colored their days. Jaskier enjoyed being the head of a keep instead of just another child for once but he also still yearned for adventures. 

Witchers came and went on their travels, always surprised but also thankful to have a place to stay free of charge and to leave with packs full of rations. They told Jaskier of their latest fights and he listened attentively. It made him crave his own adventures even more. Geralt seemed happy as well, but Jaskier could tell he was getting antsy, not used to staying in one place for such a long time. 

He still trained every day for hours, with the other witchers when they were around, alone when they were not. No human tried to keep up with his training more than once and Jaskier was too preoccupied to watch him and try to compose songs. He was shit at it, but hopefully practice would make it easier. At least he still had old time classics and bawdy tavern songs. He couldn't wait until they'd both travel together. 

Just when the sun went down and the kitchen started to smell like stew, a messenger entered through the gate. A tall woman with long brown hair tied to a high ponytail on her head. Her bag clearly signaled her as a kerackian messenger, red leather with official sigils of the King and all dukes. She approached Jaskier and bowed deep. "My lord, I've come with your weekly correspondence."

Jaskier took the pile of letters, some from other nobles, just idle chit chat, they had come to enjoy the regular messenger services greatly and many bored nobles liked to just chat in their letters, but some looked more crumpled and were clearly written in distress. Calls for help to the witchers. Every messenger knew to take those to the nearest keep available and not to dawdle. For those services not only the King of kerack paid them, the witchers also made sure to check their regular travel roads twice as often. Being a kerackian messenger was a highly regarded but also dangerous occupation.

"Thanks Lile, stay the night before you leave. Tell the cook to give you some extra rations, we just made honey cakes." Jaskier sent the woman away, already opening the most crumpled letters. It was from Rinde, a small town just about 3 days away from their current location if you had a fast horse and close enough to Oxenfurt to make Jaskier yearn for the University there. Of course he'd been schooled in various subjects as a noble but he had never been allowed to visit an actual school, it had all been tutors in his father's mansion.

The letter asked for a witcher to come and help them, an evil spirit had befallen the major and half of the town, forcing them to do their bidding. Only the very young and very old seemed to be immune. it looked to be quite serious, having gone on for almost a week already until someone decided they needed professional help. Geralt was still swinging his sword at a training dummy, surely this one wouldn't survive much longer than the last ones, and Jaskier decided this would be the perfect opportunity to travel, if just for a week.

"Darling mine!" he called, reveling in the way Geralt stilled and tried to duck his head by instinct to hide his face, clearly embarrassed by such public displays of affection. One day his witcher would get used to it, he would make sure of it.  
Geralt came closer, cheeks flushed, looking at the letters in Jaskier's lap with curious eyes. "Want to travel to Rinde and take a look why an evil spirit takes away every adult between the ages of 20 and 60?" Jaskier had to stop from giggling when he saw Geralt perk up at the thought of being able to leave the keep for some time, of being able to travel and fight.

"And I could even try out to be a bard. I could play and write songs about you! What do you think?" his husband nodded. "Let's go tomorrow morning?" hia gruff voice asked and Jaskier just knew their definitions of mornings would differ vastly.  
"Let's make sure to use our last night in a soft clean bed." Jaskier winked at him and pulled Geralt into a kiss. Would it ever become boring that this mountain of a man followed Jaskier's lead so willingly? Didn't resist at all to be pulled into kisses? He doubted it.

Warm lips met his, Geralt smelled like the sea and also a bit sweaty. Jaskier wrinkled his nose, "You stink darling, let's get you a bath, enjoy it while it's available?" he teased, leading a willing witcher to their bedroom, where the biggest tub of the keep was hidden in a side room. They had used it frequently since coming here but Jaskier had to smile every time he saw how much Geralt enjoyed the hot water. Grabbing some stew and warm bread, he told the servants to get bath water before they retired for the night, and, almost forgotten, to make sure Lile had clean and repaired clothes before she left.

They ate while the tub was filled, it took a long time but was worth the wait. Jaskier took some lavendel oils and something that smelled like cinnamon to sprinkle in the water and use for Geralt's hair. The first time they had done this, Geralt had pulled him into the bath, clearly seeing it as another opportunity to have fun together, and while Jaskier certainly hadn't been adverse to it, it had not been what he had planned. After a few kisses and maybe some groping, he had taken the soaps and oils and washed Geralt's hair, who had looked at him with big eyes, almost as if this had never been done before to him. Maybe it hadn't, Jaskier hadn't dared to ask, afraid to destroy the moment.

Now, just a few weeks later Geralt barely flinched when Jaskier approached his back, combing out his hair and lathering it with soap. He massaged the head under the white hair until his witcher relaxed, shoulders sliding under the water that was still a bit too warm for his tastes but apparently just perfect for a witcher and their slower heartbeats. Jaskier's hands slowly traveled down to Geralt's neck, massaging away any kinks he could find and was sure Geralt started purring.  
Not that he would have admitted to that. 

He washed out the soap from his husband's hair, admiring the silky white strands and kissed his neck. "Water cooled down enough for me not to get heatstroke?" Geralt hummed and turned around, kissing Jaskier over his shoulder.

Taking the invitation, Jaskier joined his husband in the bath, which was indeed just the perfect temperature. With a groan he sat down, seeing Geralt watch him from half lidded eyes. Washing himself, he made sure not to break eye contact whenever he could. 

Geralt licked his lips slowly and pulled Jaskier closer when he was finished until he was sitting in the witcher's lap. A warm and wet kiss met his lips and traveled down his neck, that had not been without a lovebite since the day they had gotten married. Sometimes Jaskier joked they should get rings instead but secretly he loved the little bruises Geralt left on him.

The next morning a very tired, very grumbly Jaskier was woken up by an overeager witcher who couldn't wait to leave the keep for a few days. The sun wasn't even up and Geralt was already packing their belongings, asking Jaskier if he had a bed roll, he did not, and a lute case, he did.  
Jaskier just buried his head under the pillows, "I'll just steal your bedroll darling, now let me sleep until the sun is up." he grumbled but Geralt wouldn't hear of it. Pulling his blanket away, he threw some clothes at Jaskier, talking about making way and using the daylight as much as they could. In that moment Jaskier hated him a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize up front if this seems ooc. Those two kinda took the plot and ran away with it.

They rode out just when the sun peaked over the horizon, Jaskier still grumbled about it, even though it was already their third day on the road and they would reach Rinde today. The nights camping had been perfect. The stars, the fire crackling, the smell of roasted meat they had hunted, okay, Geralt had hunted it, it had been everything he imagined. But also so much more. Jaskier was very much unused to this world and had to learn a lot, as he had realized. 

But evenings spent at each other's side had been magical, Jaskier tried to think back to their first night, sharing a bedroll, putting his ice cold feet on Geralt's body, laughing and kissing until they fell asleep. He could hardly believe this would last. They were married for almost 4 weeks now, surely this bliss wouldn't stay? Surely they'd come to get bored of each other soon? He dearly hoped it'd not come to that.

Shaking his head to loose his morose thoughts, Jaskier started singing, something old and well known, none of his new songs. They were unpolished but he hoped seeing the world would help him. This old song talked about mountains, about a home long lost and the love you would always come back to. Maybe it was a tad bit sad for the early morning but Jaskier liked it and Geralt didn't object.

His husband had been very accommodating of his needs, Jaskier was surprised, not that Geralt tried but that he had thought of so many things. His witcher had taken an extra coat and made sure Jaskier had comfortable boots. They had taken more breaks than was necessary, Jaskier was sure of it, not that he hadn't really needed them, unused to being on horseback all day. And in the evening warm amber eyes had sought his own, offered him a place to sit and given him food. Geralt didn't talk much and rarely initiated contact but he made sure Jaskier could be as comfortable as possible. His heart melted a little bit at every tiny gesture.

His song ended and Jaskier tried to concentrate on their job. Soon he'd see Geralt in his profession. "How do we start monster hunting when we're there?" he asked, trying to remember what he knew about ghosts and beings that could compel people, but the stories were many and as Geralt had pointed out at kaer leth, many books were achingly incomplete. 

Geralt rode up next to him and looked into his eyes, "We'll ask around town and see what information we can get. But once we know what's compelling this town, you will stay in a safe distance and run when I tell you. Do you understand?" Geralt said, looking very serious, well he always looked serious but the look he gave Jaskier was more intense than his usual brooding. Jaskier gulped and realized this was more than a story or song. They could get hurt. A true hunt was dangerous for him and for Geralt and he'd never forgive himself should Geralt get hurt just because he couldn't listen and had been in the way. 

"Y-Yes." he agreed, "safe distance, not getting accidentally set on fire, got it." he was almost sure Geralt smirked at his poor act but that was worth it. Jaskier could have studied Geralt expressions for hours without getting bored. Not that he did that, that'd have been creepy and surely weirded his husband out. By Melitele, it had gotten him good. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest and never let go of the white haired witcher who rode ahead now. 

They took a last break at a river and while Jaskier tried to wash his face and water the horses without getting incredibly wet himself, Geralt was fishing some way up the stream. He looked at the imposing figure his husband was, all strong lines and barely contained power with such a gentleness to his eyes that Jaskier wanted to wrap him into a blanket and feed him grapes. He wondered if Geralt would like that. Getting pampered for a whole day by him? That was an idea he'd have to discuss some time. 

Just as he was musing, staring at his witcher instead of taking care of the horses, he saw the fishing rod tense and Geralt almost smiled. It looked like something big had been caught. Geralt struggled for a moment, taking care not to let the string snap when the tension suddenly broke and instead of a fish, a clay pot was hanging on the hook. 

Curious Jaskier came closer, "As adorable as it is that you want to decorate our new home with pottery, I fear this color would clash quite terribly with our curtains." he joked, looking at the old pot, color barely visible anymore. Geralt stopped him from getting closer and Jaskier noticed his jaw was set in a tense line and the wolf medaillon vibrated enough to be visible. 

"Don't touch it, could be dangerous." Geralt rumbled and slowly approached the pottery himself. "Well, if it is, don't make me a widower yet and just throw it back, darling." Jaskier quipped, hoping to hide his nerves. When a witcher said something was dangerous, it was probably actually quite deadly for a human. 

Geralt didn't listen, of course he didn't and touched the clay pot. His eyes widened and he looked at Jaskier in disbelief. "A djinn." he whispered, almost reverently. A djinn? As in, all powerful being that could grant your wishes? Jaskier was delighted. Until he remembered more he'd read about them. Namely that most were incredibly aggressive and would warp your wishes in the worst way possible. But to be fair, if he was imprisoned in a dirty clay pot for most of his life, he too would not be exactly happy. 

"Geralt?" he asked hesitantly, "is that what is ailing this village?" The witcher shook his head, "It's still in here, they can't get out on their own." What a horrible life, to be unable to leave and to have your whole life dictated by others peoples wishes. Almost like his life would have ended, hadn't he married into an influencial order. 

His husband had left the water by now, carrying the djinn bottle, even though it wasn't really a bottle, carefully in his hands. Finally Jaskier could get a closer look, the bottle must have been in the river for a long time for the colors to have faded so much. "Can we free it? Or would that be dangerous?" at Geralt's surprised face he continued before his husband could stop him, "Not freeing it and wishing for stuff, free freeing it, let it be free of this bottle. Would that be dangerous to other people?" he asked and Geralt's stunned face slowly turned into a warm smile. 

After a small chaste kiss that was much more warmth and feeling than Jaskier could comprehend in that moment, Geralt answered, "I'm not sure, actually. I know djinns can be incredibly dangerous but no bestiary has ever talked about a free djinn, only those lead by malicious wishes or those that tried to kill their masters."

They both looked at the bottle curiously. Would it be worth the danger?   
"No day like today!" Jaskier decided and tugged at the cork. With a small puff it opened and nothing happened. Geralt tensed next to him, looking at him with big fearful eyes. Just when Jaskier wanted to complain about the missing dramatics of freeing the djinn, a dark cloud started to form. A being vaguely humanoid, if a human was 4m tall and his lower body a stormcloud, stared down at them, looking slightly pinched. 

"You freed me, you have three wishes. Be aware of the consequences your wishes may have." it said, with the most monotone voice Jaksier had ever heard. He couldn't stop a snort. "Learned that by heart, have you?" The djinn just looked at him indignantly. Geralt nudged Jaskier with his elbow, "Don't aggravate the all powerful djinn, you idiot." he hissed. 

The talking stormcloud looked back and forth, "Since you opened the bottle willingly together, you have to share your wishes. If you prefer to kill each or first, I will have no objections." it said, voice still without a hint of interest. Jaskier laughed out loud at that point. "I love it. You're hilarious." he addressed the djinn directly, between deep breath to get his laughter under control again. 

The djinn, of course, didn't react at all. Waiting for them to wish something. "Can I ask you a few questions before we wish for something?" Jaskier asked and as the djinn gave one short nod, he continued, "Do you have a name?" the djinn shook its head, looking surprised at the question, "Would you attack people if it was not for a wish or for self defense?" the djinn shook its head again, looking even more confused, "Is it possible to wish you free?" the djinn nodded mutely, clearly not used to being this far from its script. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt, who nodded at his husband and Jaskier would like to say there was something like adoration and pride in his amber eyes. "Well then, unnamed djinn, I hereby wish you to be free of that bottle and of the whims of people you don't wish to serve." Jaskier exclaimed and the djinn stared at him. 

"You idiot just lost all your wishes." it whispered, face far from expressionless now, disbelief, shock, something that could be almost described as hope was warring behind those ageless eyes. Jaskier just nodded with a happy smile. "Please don't go back on your word about hurting people and have fun with your life." he chirped and turned around to Geralt with a wink. "Now darling, let's get us to an inn with a bed?" He could hear the djinn behind him laugh, a broken sound that was almost a sob. 

While they walked away, Geralt still watching the djinn warily, Jaskier remembered to say, "if you ever want some music to listen to, feel free to visit us for a few days." This time he was sure the djinn laughed before it puffed away in a cloud of magical smoke. 

"That was fun, darling." Jaskier took Geralt's arm, if he acted like they hadn't just left an all powerful being roam the world without supervision just on the trust in its word, surely that meant nothing would happen. "Now let's see what the problem in Rinde is about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the djinn, nobody was hurt and it mit might back even. Who knows. Certainly not me. Making a djinn OC was not planned. I'm open for name suggestions, preferably something without a gender attached. 
> 
> Also this chapter was slightly longer than usual, because I didn't want to break it up. But that also means I don't have a backlog now anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed at a small inn for the night. After asking around, Geralt had deemed it too dangerous to look for whatever was compelling people in the dark. The townsfolk had all seemed slightly befuddled and almost no person between 20 and 50 could be seen. Jaskier was deeply confused, none of the monsters he'd read about fit that pattern, and even Geralt seemed wary. 

The food in the inn was edible but lacked spices but Jaskier would not have been able to taste anything even if it had been the best meal of his life. His stomach churned and he looked at his lute nervously. Today would be the first time he'd try to perform his own songs, the first time more than servants who had seen him grow up and family would hear him sing. 

Jaskier gulped and took a deep breath as Geralt rumbled quietly beside him, "Stop laughing, I'm nervous, not everyone has the self confidence of a hundred years, old man." Jaskier quipped, well aware that he was not the 20 years he looked like himself, but was thankful for the warm steady hand on his arm. "You'll do well." Geralt just said, a smile small enough for everyone else to miss played on his lips. Oh, how Jaskier wanted to kiss that smile. But no, he had a job to do, the kissing would come later. Well, maybe one for luck? He decided that was fair and Geralt had been more relaxed about public displays of affection lately. 

With a small peck to his witcher´s lips that got him a huff that was almost a laugh, he gathered all of his courage and walked to the small stage. His world shrinked to a tiny pinprick of the inn where Jaskier put all his concentration, looking at Geralt in the corner, acting like he didn't notice the other patrons stopping their meals to see what would happen.

Clearing his throat, he pulled a note on his lute and started to sing an old song. It was rowdy and fun and well known. People instantly started singing along with the chorus and Jaskier was delighted. Nobody seemed to notice that his nervous, sweaty hands had pulled the wrong chord twice. After that, he jumped to another well known song, a bit less rowdy, but emotional and still fun enough to eat and drink and talk over. He felt his muscles loosen, felt himself get more comfortable. This wasn't so different from playing at home, people barely took notice of him, concentrating on the songs and not where they came from.

But now the hardest part would come. He let the last note of the song linger and started a new one, his own rendition of a well known tale. A tale about monsters and man and unlike most tales, the monsters were not evil but many of the men were. Some people frowned, a drunk patron seemed to even sneer at him, but overall people seemed mostly confused. Jaskier was not sure if someone had wanted to throw something at him, he'd only seen someone move and seconds later Geralt had been back on his chair, he hadn't even noticed him get up.

The song ended and most people seemed to ignore him again. Okay, he would have liked some attention, for someone to clap or throw him a coin or just comment on the quality of his song, but he guessed, this was fairly okay for a first performance.   
Spent and exhausted Jaskier plopped down next to Geralt, who pushed a mug of ale to him. "Had fun?" the witcher asked quietly, eyes shining with something Jaskier would have liked to describe as pride. He nodded and gulped down the whole mug almost without breathing.

"Hard crowd but I'm sure I'll improve over time." He wiped some leftover Ale from his lips and saw Geralt's eyes follow the movement, "And now let's see if I have an encore for my most devoted fan." he winked at his husband and sauntered to their room, well aware Geralt eagerly followed him and that some patrons stared at them incredulously.

\---------

Geralt woke up to a cold bed, unable to hear Jaskier's heartbeat. This had never happened before. How could his husband even leave the room without waking him? Had a few weeks been enough to dull his witcher senses into trusting the bard?   
The pillow next to him was cold and the clothes they had discarded haphazardly on the floor the evening before were gone together with his lute. Jaskier had not just gone to get a drink or air then, he was gone. Was this it, was this the point where the half human bard decided enough was enough and he didn't want to spend his nights next to a witcher after all?

Geralt had well seen the glances the barmaid had given Jaskier, had seen him blush under the attention and preen. Did Jaskier go to her? Geralt shook his head, first of all, he had no claim on the now-a-bard and secondly he should have at least enough trust in his husband to give him a chance to explain. They had not discussed fidelity, had not taken it into the contract for the very real chance that they would not want to be with each other at one point or another but Jaskier and he had also agreed to talk after that first night. To be honest to each other and respectful. After the night they just had, surely Jask wouldn't just leave and go to a random barmaid. At least that's what Geralt's logical part tried to tell himself, while his more emotional heart in him hammered in panic.

He got up and took his own clothes, looking around for signs of Jaskier, listening closer to the tavern for a familiar heart beat, and maybe, but he wouldn't admit that to hmslef, certain noises people would make together, but nothing was to be heard. No Jaskier, no other human, noone seemed awake.   
Suddenly, and he couldn't believe his sleep addled brain hadn't thought of it right away, Geralt remembered the stories about this town. About people between 20 and 50 vanishing in the night. Taking two steps he rushed down the stairs and out of the inn. The town was quiet, it must have been the middle of the night but a familiar smell of sandalwood and pine wafted through the air.

Geralt followed it, seeing footprints in the sandy path and could soon hear people. Very passionate people. The house he had been lead to seemed very active, in stark difference to the quiet town. People's moans and shouts of pleasure could be heard well outside the building, Geralt was sure it was not just his witcher hearing. Jaskier's smell vanished here, too many different smells in the air to tell them apart anymore. Was this what happened to the townsfolk? Why would anyone gather them here to have sex? 

A succubus maybe, Geralt thought, when he slowly opened the door. If this had been a normal hunt, he would have staked out the property, watched for the monster and looked for a less conspicuous entrance. But as it was, he had no time, who knew what happened to Jaskier while he was running around like a headless chicken.

Behind the door was an orgy going on, that was really the only way Geralt could describe it. Dozens of naked people in the throws of passion, eyes glassy but cheeks pink. Mouths open in moans or busily sucking the next available part of naked skin. He saw some quite acrobatic poses as well and wondered how humans could still enjoy those without pulling a muscle. And there, in the back! He could hear music! A lute and a voice he would recognize everywhere! 

Between all the naked people said his husband, fully clothed and singing like an angel. Okay, maybe not like an angel, the songs were rather lewd but Geralt couldn't really mind that when he felt the pressure fall from his chest to see Jaskier healthy and maybe also to see him not naked between someone else's legs. Not that he would have been resentful for it, it was very clear by how much his Medaillon vibrated that most people in here did not know what they were doing. He wondered why the spell had compelled Jaskier but not affected him the same way, maybe it was his Elfen heritage.

As he tried to step closer a melodious voice that seemed to resonate in his very bones seemed to stop him. "Bring me some applejuice, would you? I'm parched."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundun! Next chapter we'll meet Yen and I'm very nervous about doing her justice.


	4. Chapter 4

The most beautiful woman Geralt had ever seen was sitting on a throne. Clad in laces that barely covered anything, wearing a mask that didn't hide her otherworldly lilac eyes or her plush red lips. Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her body. He stood there, dumbfounded for a moment until he felt his medaillon vibrate against his chest. The woman snapped her fingers, "Be a dear now, yes?". 

Geralt turned around and walked to what he thought were the kitchens, looking for a pitcher of apple juice. Just as he was several steps away from her did his brain start to question him. Why was he listening to her? Mage! Something shrilled in him. Witchers were hard to befuddle with magic but it wasn't impossible, especially not in close proximity. 

A mage must have compelled half the town then. For what? He was not sure, but he knew he had to get Jaskier out of here before his husband did anything he'd regret. This magic was potent. Once again he wondered why Jaskier seemed to be affected differently than the townsfolk. Maybe it needed a certain time of exposure to get rid of all inhibitions. No, Geralt doubted that. Jaskier wasn't exactly shy.

Better to play the game for now, he decided, not willing to risk the witch's ire. With juice in hand, he walked back to the orgy, people were still in the throws of passion. Where did they get the stamina for it, he wondered. 

"There you are." the witch said, holding up a goblet for him to fill.   
"I'm not a lapdog" Geralt grumbled, "and I'd appreciate it if you let my companion go." She raised an eyebrow and looked over the dozen people before her. "And who might that companion be? I didn't know witchers traveled with humans now."

Geralt grit his teeth, patience, he told himself and gestured to Jaskier, "That one." Now the witch looked intrigued, "Ooh, the little bird in love? I had been wondering where he'd come from and with whom he was so much in love the spell wouldn't work."

Love? Jaskier was in love? With whom? He pushed that thought down violently, he couldn't think about this now and still talk to the undoubtedly very powerful witch in front of him.   
"You wouldn't happen to be the one he's yearning for, handsome." her voice was sweet as honey and she turned so her curves were displayed even more. 

Geralt was stumped, his medaillon vibrated heavily again, he could almost see the power this woman was exuding.   
"Release him and we can talk." he managed to say, his tongue feeling heavy and uncoordinated.   
She looked at him for a moment but nodded. He could hear a gasp behind him and a tentative "G-Geralt? What's going on?" but he couldn't explain it just now. Her lilac eyes had him captive and if he looked away, she would devour him whole. 

"And now tell me, pet, why do you both feel bound so tightly? I can practically feel the magic pouring between you." she asked, so quietly Geralt had to take a step closer to hear her.   
He was not sure if Jaskier had said something, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the woman. He realized he'd never asked for her name. 

"We're married." he answered, "I'm Geralt of Rivia." maybe that was explanation enough. Their unusual contract had set quite a few tongues wagging.   
Her lilac eyes glittered in curiosity. She stood from her chair and approached him, hips swaying in the rhythm of his heart and caressed his cheek with one finger. Her skin was smooth like velvet and she smelled like gooseberries. Geralt leaned into the touch, savored the warmth and magic tingle. 

"What a polite pet you are. You may call me Yennefer of Vengerberg, at your service." she said with a sardonic grin. Her smile meant the world to Geralt. Her hand rested on his chest, he could feel her warmth seeping into his skin. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up wrapped in this feeling.   
Her face was very close now.   
"So pet, what kind of magic has touched you both for him to be so devoted?" Yennefer asked, Geralt felt her breath ghosting over his face. 

"We-We met a djinn." he stumbled over the words, his tongue felt heavy but he wanted to please this beautiful sorceress in front of him. Her eyes gleamed, "And you wished for his devotion? How unusual for a witcher, what an interesting specimen you are." Her hand cupped his cheek now, long fingernails scratched slightly behind his ear. Geralt wanted to purr.   
"Where is the djinn now?" Geralt mourned her touch for just a moment until both of her hands grasped his shirt and their noses almost touched. Geralt shook his head, "Didn't wish for anything, freed it."

Yennefer took a surprised step back and snarled at him, Geralt wanted to weep when he saw her angry face, felt her warmth go away, "You're lying, nobody would just free a djinn! How many wishes do you have left?"   
Her face smoothed down into an unreadable mask and she took a step closer again, when she saw Geralt's crestfallen face. He had just wanted to please her by telling the truth and his heart soared to see her approach him again. He could not focus on anything else but her. 

"Come on, pet. Tell me." she whispered in his ear, "Tell me where the djinn is and I'll promise to fulfill your desires." He felt her hot breath on his cheek, her velvet hands on his arms and her black hair tickling his skin. "And tell me why the bard is so devoted to you, if not for a wish."

Dimly Geralt could remember they were in a room full of strangers, that Jaskier was here and that he had rushed to this house for a reason, was in this town for a reason. But all he could concentrate on were the lilac eyes in front of him.   
"I don't know." he whispered, hoping it answered both of her questions, and leaned closer to her neck, to inhale the smell of lilac and gooseberries. 

Yennefer smiled at him and it was like the sun rising, "I wonder if I could evoke similar emotions from you, pet." She leaned closer, her plush lips opened slightly and her grasp on his shirt seemed to tug him closer. His lips met hers and it was an explosion. It felt exhilarating, the magic surged through him and razed over his skin like a violent caress. Geralt grabbed her long black her to deepen the kiss when something at the back of his mind recoiled violently. 

"Geralt!" Jaskier sobbed, sounding so clearly hurt, his brain started looking for the closest source of danger. He was confused, nobody attacked his husband, why was he hurt.   
Then Geralt felt his hand wrapped in black hair, felt the lasting tingle on his lips of a kiss and magic. He looked at his husband, remembered what had just happened, what Jaskier must have witnessed and seeing bright blue eyes full of tears, already streaking down this beautiful face that had smiled at him so sweetly just a few hours ago, he bolted. He couldn't stay here for a moment longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know this was mean. But I promise it'll all work out.  
> And I have already 2 chapters for the next installment in this series.  
> Did anyone notice thatII fully jumped the timelineand forgot about Ciri?


	5. Chapter 5

Jaskier was back at the inn. His head swam, he still could not fully understand what had happened to him, or to Geralt, or generally in that house. All he knew was that he had felt a pull, a call that he had to follow. He remembered playing bawdy songs and a voice in the back of his mind telling him to let go, to have fun and touch and lick and enjoy but another part of his brain had refused to do so, had chanted wrongwrongwrong because there was no white haired man waiting for him, no golden eyes looking at him in adoration and acting like they didn't care. 

He remembered waking up from the haze to see naked people wringing on the floor, to see Geralt talking to the most beautiful woman who for some reason made every hair on his body stand up. Had he been a cat, he would have hissed at her. And then Geralt allowed her to touch him, leaned into her, kissed her. Jaskier couldn´t stop the sob in his chest from escaping. He had heard enough from their discussion to know true love was not affected by her spell and well, Geralt clearly was very affected by it. Golden eyes met his, panic clear in them and Geralt ran without looking back, without caring that he left him with the very woman who had abducted him.

She had taken a long look at him, he felt his hair stand up again, more with a magical current than just simple dislike for her and she had told him to go. “The djinn is clearly not bound to you, I have no use for you. I think this whole town is not useful anymore.” She had smiled, almost angelic, waved her hand once and all the people around him woke up. Some shouted but most seemed disoriented and just went home. Jaskier guessed at least they had fulfilled the contract Geralt had taken.

The room at the inn was cold, Geralt´s saddle bags were still lying around, even some of his clothes, it looked like his witcher had left the room rather hurriedly. Jaskier´s chest ached when the room smelled like geralt, when he went looking for his night clothes and found a shirt that wasn't his in his bags, when he tried to sleep, the sun was already rising and the pillow next to him was empty. Sleep did not come, he had not expected it to but his body needed the rest at least.

Geralt kissing that woman, Yennefer, leaning into her touch and the words "Ooh, the little bird in love? I had been wondering where he'd come from and with whom he was so much in love the spell wouldn't work." would not leave him alone, they repeated in his head over and over and over. He had not even been fully in his mind at that moment but the longer he was conscious again, the more he remembered from the night. Sweaty hand pawing at him, the voice in his head telling him to join, to enjoy, the sudden stab of hurt and broken hearts. 

Jaskier groaned and turned around, this was torture, he just wanted to forget. The sun was up high and people were shouting outside, happy to see their lost ones again. Or well, not lost, just misplaced ones. Just not him, nobody waited for him, was happy to see him come back. He was alone. Tears started streaming down his face.

\-----------

Geralt slinked into the room late at morning, the sun had been up for hours and the townsfolk were busily preparing a celebration. Geralt just hoped they wouldn't have a sudden spike in newborns in 9 months. He was wary what he would find in the inn room. Surely Jaskier was gone, had maybe smashed a few of his things. Or maybe he would wait for him and shout at him. Geralt deserved it, he felt horrible, how could he have been so careless and let this sorceress so easily into his head. He just hoped Jaskier didn't know why the spell had not worked on him but on Geralt. 

Was he in love with Jaskier? He had thought so, had looked at his husband more fondly every day, had come to look forward to the smile greeting him when he entered a room and the little breaths next to him at night. It was all so very domestic. It had terrified him. Witchers did not fall in love, witchers did not marry and live happily ever after, it was not done. He had tried to push those feelings away, to guard his heart because he knew this could never last, who in their right mind would truly love a witcher, would love him?

It seemed Jaskier had never been one to be in his right mind, the spell had shown that clearly. Only true love could protect you from magic that strong, nothing was stronger and Jaskier had been full of it. And Geralt had botched it all up. He was sure if Yennefer would use the spell again right now his husband would merrily join without a thought for Geralt. And he deserved it.

He was not prepared to find Jaskier sitting on the bed in their room. Eyes rimmed red and the whole room smelled like salt. He clearly had not slept and his clothes were rumpled. What surprised Geralt the most was the silence. Jaskier did not hum or shout or even fidget, he was just staring at him, hurt clearly mirrored in his eyes but did not say a word when Geralt entered. This was so much worse than being shouted at.

"Jask, I'm…" he started but did not know how to continue, he could not just say sorry and things would be normal again, would they? This was important, this was something they had never talked about, would they have different partners from now on, would they still sleep together, wake up next to each other or have secret affairs to avoid gossip while pretending they did not sleep in different wings of the house?

Before Geralt could find his words, Jaskier lifted a hand and asked the question Geralt would have liked to avoid, "Do you want to renegotiate the contract? Do you want us to sleep separately and be able to have guests?" His voice barely wavered but it sounded rough, Geralt felt like something had stabbed him when he realized Jaskier's voice sounded like that from crying. 

This was his chance, his chance not to lose his husband, to grant him the freedom he surely wanted. Geralt could not believe a beautiful half elf like Jaskier would be happy just having him for a partner. But something at the mere thought of Jaskier in the arms of another, of those bright blue eyes looking happily and full of adoration into the face of someone else made him hurt. He hated it, he did not want that but did he have any right to demand fidelity when he had just kissed someone right in front of his husband?

His voice almost broke and he crouched closer, his knees met the hard floor and he was sitting in front of Jaskier, looking up and hesitantly took his hands. He took a deep breath and looked into Jaskier's eyes, "I don't want that, I don't want anyone but you." He could see tears starting to pool and a broken whine escaped his chest. "You have a strange way of showing that." Jaskier managed to say before his voice broke.   
"I'm so sorry, Jask. I don't know what happened. The power Yennefer exhuded, it addled my brain."

"As it did mine and I didn't go around kissing incredibly attractive people who could crush me with their little finger!" Finally there was the anger, the screaming, Geralt was almost relieved, he deserved it. His husband jumped up from the bed, narely missing Geralt's head with his knees and started to pace through the room, "I don't know what to think Geralt, you go around kissing sorceresses, you get influenced by a spell that doesn't work on people in love and then tell me you want only me? You clearly don't love me!" Tears were falling down his face, Jaskier didn't try to stop them anymore and Geralt wished he could have cried, wished he could have that small release from the pressure building in his chest.

He had hurt his husband, had hurt the person that had so quickly become part of his family and all because he had not allowed himself to feel. If he wanted to right this, he'd have to be more open about his feelings than ever. The part of him that was sure this would all explode into his face either way wanted to lie and run, to push Jaskier away but he grabbed that part and let his heart lead, releasing the little hopeful spark in his chest that maybe not all was lost yet. "I do want you, Jask. I was afraid how much I wanted you." his voice broke, "I didn't want to admit I loved you and to see you leave me in the end."

Jaskier looked at him sharply, "And that's why you decided for me that I'd leave you? Geralt, I'm here! Right here! And if you ever again assume my emotions, I will make sure Vesemir hears of it." Geralt flinched, he could just imagine what Vesemir would say about his behaviour, about not talking when it was important.   
Slowly Geralt got up and approached Jaskier, "I'm sorry, I promise I don't want anyone else." he whispered and cupped his husband's wet cheek. "I love you, Jask." Wet blue eyes stared up at him, before warm but just as wet and salty lips met his own. "You're a dumbass and I hate you." Jaskier whispered between kisses. Geralt knew this was not over yet but they would get through it together. He hugged Jaskier tight and reveled in the smell of honey and pine slowly masking the salt and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two will have to work through this some more but for now they´re willing to talk and that´s already something, right?  
> I have some more fluff planned but also already 2 mountain chapters written. Do you all want fluff, Ciri or the mountain next? Because the timeline is a mere suggestion in this fic :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, the adventures of the show start, just with a twist. Let's see what elses changes :D  
> Updates will probably a bit slower in this one.


End file.
